Sólo el amor a tornillo conmigo no lo hace Dios?
by Roxi2Star
Summary: Ok so I'm on a pirate ship full of gay pirates who all look like Hetalia characters in 1798. Is this some twisted nightmare or a dream come true?
1. Nightmare or Dream Come True?

**Hey it's Roxi…. I have a story for you all today! Please do not kill me because it's from the point of an OC. She's just the narrator. She has no pairings and I'll keep her as enjoyable as possible. I made her because I'm sick of the basic plot. Ya' know the whole "Roma is a castaway or some person Toni falls for, they fall in love and all that jazz". I hope you all find this new and refreshing! Warning: The following Fic is not suitable for all readers. Strong langue, sexual themes, violence, gay personified countries, re-personified as Pirates and an OC. Spamano, Gertly, PurCan, FrUk, AmeriPan, SweFin, Switz/Aust, GreKey, and RussCha. You have been warned. Also I do not take blame for you laughing your guts out, or exploding from the fluffiness. And no, Roxi is not my name. She's my alter ego. **

Nightmare or Dream Come True? 

Hello. My name is Roxann Thame, or Roxi. I'm your normal anime fangirl. I like Yaoi… A lot. My current anime obsession is Hetalia. Cue fangaism. Anyway I'm a good person I really am. I try not to talk bad about people, I do what I'm supposed to. So what did I do to deserve waking up on a piece of drift wood in the middle of the ocean? I mean I remember saying goodnight to my parents and my brother. I look around and I see a ship.

Thank god! I'm going to live! I can see the name now.'Mi dulce del tomate'. From the little Spanish I know I know it means "My Sweet Tomato." I see the sails. Black sails. Pirates. Please be good pirates like the Pirates form the Pirates of the Caribbean. Please, please. I look up and I see some people looking down at me. I wave my hands hoping they'll help me.

Someone throws me a rope with a large not on the end. I hop on and the pull me up. When I reach the deck a tall man with sandy blonde hair, and big blue eyes helps me over the side. I look up at him and nearly fall over. This was America from Hetalia, but he didn't have glasses. I look around I and I see other Hetalia characters. Also when did I look like an anime character?

"Come on, time to show you to the captain." America says to me. He pulled me down to in the ship interior, into a large room with a bunch of benches facing a throne for lack of better words. America puts me a few feet in front of the chair. Soon the room is filled with Hetalia characters dressed as pirates.

Then a door in the front opened and the captain came in. Holy shit. Spain is the captain. I love Spain, he's my favorite character, other than Romano of course! He sits in the chair. Now in any other setting I would have had a fangaism after what happened next.

Romano came in and sat in Spain's lap while eating a tomato.

"Who are you?" Romano asks.

"My name is Roxann, but I prefer Roxi."

"What happened to you?" He asked

"I don't really know."

"Hmm. Antonio you're the captain do you thinks she's dangerous?" Oh human names. Ok. Lovino asks. Antonio looks at me and thinks it over for a moment.

"I don't think she's a threat at all but only time will tell. For them mean time give her a job and a room. Oh and Alfred." Antonio says.

"Yes sir?" Alfred asks

"She's your responsibility."

"What? Why?"

"Because you saved her, you need some more responsibility, plus you are a hero no? She needs a hero." He said lovingly.

"Your right! Come on Roxi I'll be your hero!" Before I could respond I was pulled into a different section of the ship. He led me down a hall way that had a door every 10 feet or so. He came to the door on the end, and opened it.

It was rather small but it had a bed and a closet.

"It's not much but it's all you really need, you won't be here much though. So I'm guessing you don't have any clothes." I shook my head. "You're a bit bigger than Lili so I'll ask around to see if any of the guys have something ok?" I nod "I'll be back so stay here. This ship is big and you might get lost." I nod and he leaves.

I walk over to the mirror to get a better look at my anime face. I can still recognize myself but barely. My hair is spikey and a softer looking brown, my skin is now flawless except for the small beauty mark under my right eye, and my lips are softer and practically gone. But the most shocking part is my eyes. I always had shocking eyes but these were crazy! They were a light, bright blue, and twice they're size. I look down at my cloths. They were still normal. Pink tank top and black pants.

I sit on the bed and then it hits me for the first time. I'm on a ship heading towards who knows where. Wait a sec…. Why are they're pirates out anyway. And their clothes were so old looking…. Oh shit. I must be back in time…. Shit shit shit. How did I get here? How do I get back? I start panicking and feel tears flowing down my checks.

A few minutes later Alfred comes back in holding a pile of clothes.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asks dropping the clothes and coming over to me.

"Well I'm on a pirate ship, going who knows where. I don't know how I got here, and I'm pretty sure I went back in time. I'm scared and I wanna go home." I said

"That's heavy. But I can fix a few things. Yes we're pirates but we won't hurt you. We are heading towards Greece. It's 1798 and if you're scared me, or any of my brothers will be more than happy to comfort you!" He said pulling me into a **friendly** hug. "So do you wanna change or do you wanna meet the crew first?" He asks standing up.

"I'll change."

"Ok come out when you're done." He says walking out. I stand up and peel off my shirt. Thank god I sleep in a bra. I grab a white loosely fitted shirt and some boots. They both fit me fairly well. I walk out and Alfred is waiting. "Ready?" I nod.

We head back to the deck and he starts naming off people.

"That's Yao Wang." He says pointing to a boy who looked like China. "He's alright but he's kind of stuck up. That right there is his brother and my best friend Kiku." He says pointing to the Japan look a-like. "He's awesome, but really quiet and doesn't like to be touched." I nod

"Over there is my older brother Arthur. He's nice when he wants to be but most of the time he's an ass. He's with Francis. They claim to hate each other but they often get along well, and probably have thing for each other." I watched as they talked before Francis said something that made Arthur turn red then they started arguing. "Francis is part of the Bad Touch Trio. They are the greatest pirates to sail the sea. The other two members are Gilbert and The captain, but I'm sure you figured the captain was in it." I nodded

"Over there is Ludwig and Feliciano. They are almost always together. Ludwig is Gilbert's younger brother and Feliciano is Lovino's twin. Ludwig is very firm and brave while Feli's the polar opposite."

"That's my little brother Peter and Feliciano's and Lovino's younger brother Marcello. That's Ivan. Stay away from him. Toris, Eduard, Raivis and Feliks all learned the hard way. He said pointing to three men. Of course I knew them. He named off a few more people including Tino, Berwald, Vash, Roderich, Lili, and stopped on Lovino and Antonio.

"The captain is mostly nice and sweet, just don't anger him. But don't worry he's very laid back and it takes a lot to set him off, Lovino on the other hand has a huge temper but loves the ladies, so he won't hurt you."

"So is that everyone?" I ask

"Yeah more or less. He do you know how to carry a gun?"

"Not really but I have good aim."

"Well that's good! Oh hey, look at that it's about time for lunch!" Alfred yelled.

XXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

I stayed close to Alfred, on the way to the lunch room for lack of better words. He sat me towards the back of the room. I stayed right next to him, and a boy who looked just like Alfred except his hair was longer sat next to me.

"This is my brother Matthew." Alfred said

"It's nice to meet you." Matthew said so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Like wise." Kiku sat across from me.

"Kon'nichiwa Roxi-chan." He said also fairly quietly but still louder than Matthew.

"Hello Kiku-sama." I said bowing my head. As soon as I lifted my head back up Peter and Marcello were siting to the left of Kiku.

"Hey, you're that girl Al saved this morning." Marcello said. I noticed a very heavy Italian accent.

"Where's Iggy?" Alfred asked Peter.

"He's over there with Francis."

"Ha, ha! I need something clever to yell at him!" Alfred says fairly loudly.

"Try "Get some"" I say

"Get some what?" He asks with a very confused look on his face.

"Just say it."

"GET SOME IGGY!" Alfred screams

"Get some what?" Arthur asks

"Sex." I state

"SEX!"

"Alfred this is not the time or place to say such things!"

"HA! What should I say now?"

"Tell him to get that pole out his ass." I say starting to giggle.

"GET THAT POLE OUT OF YOUR ASS!" He yells before laughing at the look on Arthur's face. Peter, Marcello, Mathew, and I all follow suit. Even Kiku cracked a smile. "Man that's good stuff! Where did you come up with it?" Alfred asked me

"Well where I come from it's fairly normal to say those things."

"Where are you from?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah! I want to go there!" Marcello says

"Well I live in America but…."

"Oh yeah! What year?" Alfred asks

"Huh?"

"2011."

"WHOA!"

"Wait you're from the future?" Peter asks

"Yeah, but I don't know how I got here, or how to get back."

"Isn't that impossible?" Matthew says but it goes unnoticed

"Well even if you don't ever get back I promise you'll be happy here!" Marcello exclaims.

"Thanks." I say ruffling his hair.

"Alfred! Did you find our guest here a job?" Antonio asks coming up to us.

"Well no. I figured I would have her follow me around until we found something she could do. But she claims to have good aim." Alfred says standing up.

"Hmm. Well does she know how to use a gun?"

"Why don't you ask her?" I say irritated. Wasn't Spain supposed to be sweet and kind?

"Ha, ha! Ok can you use a gun?" He asks looking down at me.

"No, not really."

"Well you'll have to learn then! But you need a job…. Hmm… Well we do need a women's touch around here…. Why don't you keep an eye on the kids?"

"Eh why not? I have a brother around their age so I should be able too." I say pointing towards Peter and Marcello. "So how many kids are there?"

"Depends on what you consider a kid." Antonio said

"Hmm…. Anyone under 14."

"Then 4, Lili is 11, Peter and Marcello are 12 and Raivis is 13. How old are you?"

"Almost 16."

"Huh, really? I thought you were older than that." Lovino says coming up behind Antonio.

"Uh yeah…. I get that a lot."

"Hmm. Well I'm Lovino. Lovino Vargas." He said putting forth a hand. I took it.

"Roxann Thame. But call me Roxi."

"And for a face as sweet as yours you can call me Lovi." (A/N Ok don't get pissed off at that. It's in Lovi's character to be nice to women even if he's not interested in them. He's like his brother in that sense.)

"Oh ok. And Captain Carriedo."

"Call me Antonio, Captain Carriedo was my father."

"Ok Antonio, I was wondering. Why are we going to Greece?"

"Well a friend of mine asked me pick him, his partner, and their cargo and take them to the Caribbean to pick up someone then take them to Japan. And they are paying very well for us to do this."

"Oh that makes sense."

"Yes it does now let's eat."

They rest of the day went smoothly. I met Raivis and Lili. Lili was a charming young girl who was very attached to her brother Vash. Raivis was nice but was always shaking and darting his eyes. He would calm every now and then, but every time Ivan was near he would start shaking again.

When it was late I started looking for Alfred because he had other things to do. I checked a few hallways. Then I found him. He and Kiku were talking.

"Kiku. I didn't know you could be so open about this stuff." Alfred said blushing.

"Well…."

"It's awesome." He said before capturing his lips. Ok Roxi don't squeal… Just walk away. I turn a few corners hold my fangaism in. Then I see Lovi and Antonio siting alone in a room. Don't look in. Don't look in. Ok I looked in.

"You really think she's harmless?" Lovi asked him.

"Yeah she won't hurt anyone. On this ship at least."

"Hmm I guess I'll just have to trust you." Lovi said leaning against him. Antonio put an arm around him and pulled him into a kiss. Ok I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"SO CUUUUTE!" I squeal hearts in my eyes. They pull apart. Lovi looks like he' going to rip me apart. "Oh I'm sorry I was just passing by and…."

"Whatever just go to bed." Lovi said closing the door.

I found my room and got into bed. Ok so I'm on a ship full of gay pirates, who look like Hetalia characters in 1798. This is either a horrible nightmare or a dream come true.

**Ok so how was it? Is she a problem? Do you hate her? Oh my. I shouldn't have done this but I had a dream and couldn't get this out of my head, so I had to do it. Don't worry some parts will be from Lovi's Or Toni's point of view so she won't be doing it all. **

**R&R**

**Roxi2Star**


	2. Greeks and Turks Get along?

**Well I got a pretty good reaction from the last chapter so I figure I'll keep going! :3 **

Grecians and Turks get along?

The next morning I woke up to a knock on my door. I stood up and opened the door to find Marcello and Peter standing there.

"Good morning Roxi!" Peter said smiling

"Antonio said to wake you up. We're docking today." Marcello said.

"So soon? Well ok."

"Yeah! It's always fun because Antonio always gives us some money and we can hit the town!" Peter said jumping up and down.

"Ok sounds like fun. I'll get dressed and we can get Raivis and Lili and get some breakfast." I say

"OK!" They both say. I close the door and pull on some clothes, then putting my hair in pony tail. I open the door and they were talking to Alfred who looked like he had been up for a while.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty!" He said beaming.

"Good morning Alfred. Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"Ha, ha. Better than normal."

"I'm sure you did." I said flashing a smirk. "You and Kiku." His face flushed. Then his room's door opened and Kiku came out.

"Ok I'm ready for- Oh good morning Roxi-Chan." He said blushing slightly.

"Good morning Kiku-sama. I was just asking Alfred how everything went. I mean after what I saw last night I figured a lot." I say my smirk growing wider.

"What did you see?" All four ask.

"Oh nothing, just Alfred totally made out with Kiku." Alfred and Kiku blushed while Peter and Marcello both burst into laughter. "Get some Al. Come on guys lets go and get Raivis and Lili!" I say to Peter and Marcello. They both nod following me down the hallway.

When I found his room, the man who I suspected to be Eduard came out of Raivis room.

"Uh hi, Eduard right?" I ask he nods. "What were you doing in Raivis' room?" I ask

"I've been moved into his room because Heracles and Sadiq are being put in my room."

"Oh are you and Raivis friends?" I ask

"Yeah we're pretty close, even though there's a big age difference we still get along great." He said leaning against the wall.

"Well that's good." I say

"Mhmm, are you getting him for breakfast?" he asks

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I join you?" He asks

"Not at all!" I say warmly. Then the door opens to show Raivis, He looked like he had just woken up. He was wearing pants and an oversized shirt, that looked like it belonged to Eduard.

"Ready to go Eduard?" He asked "Oh good morning Roxi, Marcello, Peter." He said

"Good morning Raivis. Come on lets go." I say leading them down the hall some. On the way we ran into Vash and Lili, who also came with us. The hall wasn't as crowded as I had seen it at lunch or dinner yesterday. I'm guessing that not everyone got up for it.

We all sat together in an awkward silence. Marcello and Peter sat talking quietly to each other. Me, not being one for silence joined them. I tried to get Raivis and Lili in it too.

"Hey Roxi? Will you tell us about the future?" Peter asked me with wide eyes.

"Sure! We'll one of the cooler things we have are cars. Their machines that have wheels that we travel on, they go very fast and make travel easy."

"Whoa! That sounds awesome!" Marcello exclaims.

"Do you have a new kind of boat?" Eduard asks.

"Well yes. Our boats have engines and don't need wind to travel."

"Interesting." Eduard states

"Yeah it is, but people don't use boats for far travel like they do now, we use air planes. Their kind of like giant birds that we use to fly around the world." All of their eyes widened

"That's amazing!" Raivis yelled

"Mhmm!"

After breakfast I could tell the crew was getting antsy about docking. It was all they were talking about. When we docked Peter and Marcello were jumping up and down.

"Miss Roxi!" Antonio yelled "I'm going to meet with Heracles and Sadiq can Lovi tag along with you guys?" He asked.

"I don't need a god damn baby sitter!" Lovi yelled

"No I want you to be her body guard since Alfred will be with me! Plus you get to spend time with your brother!" He said smiling

"Whatever."

"And here." He said handing Lovi a bag of money "Miss Roxi needs some women's clothing. Ok well I'll see you all later!" He said walking away. So Lovi, Peter, Marcello, Lili, Raivis, and I all headed into the town.

We found a nice dress shop and started looking.

"H-hey Roxi!" Raivis called "H-how's t-this one?" He said indicating a pink ¾ sleeved dress with black lace trim.

"I love it!" So we got that dress and one Marcello and Peter picked out that was green and blue along with the one Lovi liked that was a deep purple with white accents.

"Uh, Miss Roxi?"

"Yes Lili?" I asked

"What about this one? You know for fancy things. We do go to those things." She said pointing to a silver dress with black lace and lots of tool.

"It's amazing!" I exclaim "Don't you think Lovi?"

"Yes it's a fine choice. Excuse me this one too!" he told the shop owner. We left the shop with the packages and headed back to the boats. I noticed that they had changed the sails to the Spanish flag. I headed back to my room and changed into the pink one Raivis liked. It fit me very well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night we were all moved to an inn in the town but because of limited room I ended up sharing with Raivis and Eduard. Raivis fell asleep early with his head lying in Eduard's lap on the floor. There was only one bed in the room and they both told me to have it. Eduard and I were talking about random things.

"Hey Eduard, what's Raivis' story?"

"Huh?"

"How did he end up on a pirate ship without any brothers, sisters or any parents already here at such a young age?"

"Well a couple years ago, Ivan found him on a small island in the Baltic sea beat up, and malnourished. When he woke up he told us he was from Latvia, and that he was an orphan living on the streets, and that one day a man grabbed him and put him on a small boat. He said he spent a few weeks on that boat, he barely ate and the man had beat and raped him multiple times." I saw tears forming in Eduard's eyes as he smoothed Raivis' hair. "One day he pulled up to the small island and left him there bound and gagged leaving him to die." Eduard's voice cracked.

"I'm going to find that son of a bitch and give him the same treatment he gave Raivis." I felt the warm tears sliding down my face. I wanted to wake Raivis up and hold him. But instead I hugged Eduard. I could feel the love he felt for Raivis coming off his skin.

"It's ok Eduard. Raivis is here with you; you can keep him safe and make sure that, that man can never touch him again." I say pulling back the tears still rolling down Eduard face.

"Eduard, why are you crying?" Raivis asked

"I was thinking about that man, the one who used to hurt you. I was telling Roxi how I would never let him near you again, and how I would always be here for you, but a scary thought came into my head. What if I couldn't protect you? It hurts to think those things, so I will simply have to protect you with my entire being." Eduard told him smoothing his hair again "Now go to sleep Raivis, we have another big day tomorrow." He said lying down next to Raivis.

"Ok good night Eduard. Good night Miss Roxi." He said already closing his eyes snuggling up to Eduard.

"Good night Raivis, Eduard." I say getting back into the bed, after blowing out the candle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning we all made our way back to the ship because the cargo had to be loaded on to the ship. We spent most of the morning working on it. After lunch we set sail for Cuba.

I met Heracles and Sadiq. Turns out they were Greece and Turkey, and unlike the characters they got along with each other very well. In fact they were lovers. Heracles, like Greece loves cats and sleeping. I saw him and Antonio talking about the cargo. Sadiq was standing with them and would occasionally say something. Every time he spoke I could tell Antonio got annoyed. I also noticed Lovi avoided Sadiq. I wonder….

"Hey Lovi, why are you avoiding Sadiq?" I asked

"Little fucker scares the shit out of me." He spat glaring at Sadiq.

"Why?"

"Well let's just say that last time we did business, Sadiq and Heracles were just friends and Sadiq was a horny bastard and if it wasn't for Tonio I would have lost my virginity to him and if it wasn't for Gilbert, Sadiq would have lost his life. But over time I kinda forgave him to save Heracles and Antonio's business." He said

"Oh. So how are things with Toni?"

"Well you should know, from snooping around the other night." He said smirking.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's ok, I mean most of the crew seen it, since Antonio doesn't understand the term "Personal Space."" He said chuckling.

"Ha, ok." I turned to walk away but turned into Sadiq. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it was my fault." He said, It was strange because he had a piece of fabric over his mouth I couldn't see his lips moving. "Sadiq." He said holding outa gloved hand. I took it.

"Roxi." I said. "Hey, you and Heracles are lovers, but I thought Grecians and Turks couldn't get along very well."

"Ha, yes for the most part that stands true, at first we couldn't stand each other. But over time we became best friends. And after we spent 2 weeks in a crate, we became something more." He said. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or not.

"You spent 2weeks in a crate?" I asked

"Yeah, while we were steeling this stuff." He said knocking on the crate.

"What is that stuff anyway?"

"Stolen metals, we're heading to Cuba to pick up our employer and then we're heading to Japan to turn this metal into gold." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Gold?"

"Well weapons, and I'm sure Antonio is gonna be buying most of the weapons from our Cuban friend."

"So it's an endless employing circle?" I ask

"Well yeah, Antonio needs weapons, Cuba sells them-"

"Cuba?" I ask

"Yeah no one knows his real name. He keeps it a secret. He says it's for security reasons. As I was saying Cuba sells them, Im Yaong Soo, makes them, we get the material and Antonio transports everyone. And at the end of the day everyone goes home a little bit richer. Do ya understand?" I nod.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner I sat with Lovi, Antonio, Ludwig and Feliciano. I decided Feliciano was adorable! Ludwig was nice, but kind of a stick in the mud.

"Hey big brother, are we having Pasta!" Feliciano ask.

"Yes, for once Feli, we are having pasta." Lovi said smiling. "I love pasta."

"Wow Lovi I've never seen you happy about food like this." Antonio said

"Well, yeah. But this is pasta! But I swear to god this pasta better be the shit or I'm going to have put a bullet through sir francy pants' head." He said his smile never faulting.

"Don't worry Lovi Francis is a great cook, I'm sure you'll find his pasta more than satisfactory."

"I better dammit." Soon the food came out and Feli and Lovi attacked it.

"This pasta is pretty good!" Feli yelled beaming

"Yeah, it's not terrible." Lovi said taking another bite.

"Mhmm," Ludwig said taking his first bite.

"Shut up, potato bastard."

"Alright what is your problem with me?" Ludwig asked

"You're fucking my baby brother. That's my problem."

"Yeah but-"

"Ludwig, you're fucking his brother. His baby brother whom he has maternal feelings towards. If you were fucking my baby brother I would hate you too, but you're not so you're cool." I explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovi P.O.V!

It's late and most of the crew is in bed. Antonio and Lovino are along in their room. Lovino laid down on the bed, his eyes half lidded, and glazed with lust. Antonio se his chance and takes it. Their lips meet with a fiery passion. Antonio's tongue grazes Lovino's bottom lip begging for entrance. Their tongues meet and battle for dominance. They pull apart for air and a string of spit connects them.

Antonio moves his mouth and leaves a trail of fiery kisses down his jaw and neck. He pulls back and slowly moves his thumb and pointer finger down Lovi's curl. Lovi let a sharp gasp followed by a throaty moan. Antonio then licked the curl. Another louder moan came from the slightly smaller man. He took the entire curl in his mouth and used his tongue and slid it up and down.

"Nggh, Tonio…. Stop teasing. I can't take it." Lovi said panting.

"Ok, ok. I'll move on." Antonio said holding back a laugh. "Oh Lovi you're so cute when you do this."

"Whatever."

** HA! NO SEX FOR YOU! Ha! Sorry I'm not good at writing lemons, I might later but not now. So how was it? Good, bad? Is Roxi starting to grow on you? Did you cry at Raivis' back story? I did! Well review! **

**R&R**

**Roxi2Star!**


	3. Awesome?

** I don't have much to say, other than enjoy! :3**

Awesome? 

The next couple of weeks went by pretty fast. I got used to the ship fairly quickly, but every time I was alone for too long I would break down. I would either tire myself out so when I did go to be I would fall asleep very quickly, and the nights where I just couldn't sleep I slept with Alfred and Kiku or Eduard and Raivis.

The days got easier for me, but we would work most of the day, but there were a lot of times I found myself with nothing to do. Most of the people on the ship were nice but there were a few who I couldn't stand to be around for more than 5 minutes.

Ivan. Ok so that's it. Some of them had moments where I wanted to punch their face in but it was mostly Ivan. He just scared me so much. He asked me to become one with him. After that experience I made it a point to avoid him at all costs.

Gilbert wasn't so bad, in fact he reminded of my friend Nikki, but she was a bit calmer. I mean gilbert pissed me off a few times but over all I could handle him. I guess I mostly put up with him because of Matthew.

Matthew is adorable. And that's all there is too it. He's sweet and nice. I only wish he'd try to be noticed more instead of just complaining about it. But I guess he wouldn't truly be himself. I mean not getting noticed is kind of his thing.

But the people I got close to are Raivis, Eduard, Lovi, Antonio, Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Ludwig, Marcello, Lili, Peter, and Sadiq. Raivis and I mostly shared a comfortable silence. Eduard and I talked about the future, while Lovi and I talked about the people on the ship or our lives before the ship. Antonio was mostly with me and Lovi but I talked to him alone a few times. Marcello and Peter reminded me of my younger brother Jake. Mostly Marcello because they looked alike in so many ways. Lili became the younger sister I always wanted and I would Sadiq tell me his stories. Some of them were crazy.

One that sticks out in mind was the one where he got the scar by his eye. I remember it because he took off his mask for a bit.

He told me he was in Egypt stealing some gold from a rich old man. The man was a great fighter and caught Sadiq in the act of stealing from him, but instead of calling the police he asked Sadiq for a free shot at him. Naturally he agreed. The man took a sword off his wall and grazed past his eye. After it healed Sadiq knew it would be a recognizable trait so he was forced to wear a mask.

He told me one that involved a ship wreak and a mermaid. And one with a small red haired person and a rainbow, and many more of the sort.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up one morning in Eduard and Raivis room one morning. I didn't move but darted my eyes to look at Eduard and Raivis on Raivis' bed. Eduard was smoothing Raivis' hair muttering sweet nothings in his ear. Raivis drew a contented sigh in his sleep. For the first time since I got on the ship, my heart hurt. It burned down deep with jealousy for what each person on this ship had. They don't understand what it's like to not be loved.

Yes I was liked. Yes I was needed. But I wasn't loved. Everyone who loved me wasn't born yet. I had never felt more alone in my life. A few minutes passed by until I heard Alfred yelling;

"HEY ROXI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! HA, HA, HA!" I get up and open the door and Alfred is standing there with a big smile plastered to his face.

"What do you need?" I ask

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked

"The fourth of July? " I question.

"Well that and it's my 20th birthday!" He exclaimed.

"Oh is that all you needed?" I ask

"Uhh…. Do you wanna come to breakfast with me and Kiku?" He asked

"Uh sure. Let me get dressed." I closed the door and quickly slipped on the green dress and met Alfred in the hallway. We walked to the dining hall, and sat with Kiku, Matthew, Peter and Marcello. About 5 seconds after me and Alfred sat down he was off to make fun of Arthur. The rest of us sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um so Roxi, how are you adjusting?" He asked quietly

"Ok I guess. I could be a lot worse." I say smiling

"Awesome!" He said smiling. Wait did they say awesome back then? Er now?

"Awesome?"

"Oh it's a word Gil invented. He says he's too good for the words that are already invented. It basically means-"

"Yeah I know what it means. It's as fairly common word in my time."

"Huh? AWESOME!"A loud voice said from behind. I looked over and Gilbert came up to us, throwing an arm around Matthew. "Awesome is something everyone knows in you time?" I nod "Well this is awesome! Come on Mattie help me celebrate!" He said with a smirk n his face.

"Uh... Ok!" Then the two of them ran off.

XXXXXXXX

Nothing very interesting happened for a few hours, but the sky was very grey, and I along with most of the crew had a bad feeling in the pit of our stomachs. At around 3 my breath hitched. Then as if on cue a blast of thunder shot from behind me.

Then it started raining very heavily, and the wind picked up drastically. A terrible storm had started. The water became hectic and rocked the ship, water coming on to the sides of the ship. Raivis started shaking next to me; Lili looked up at me scared along with Peter and Marcello.

"Everyone don't just stand there get the water off of the ship! Lower the ankers! Do anything to keep my ship from tipping!" Antonio bellowed.

"Miss Roxi, are we going to die?" Lili asked tearing up.

"No! We are not going to die! Come on I have to get you all to safety." I lead them all to my room, and closed the door. "Ok I'm going to change, and go help. You all stay put."

"But-" Peter and Marcello started but were silenced once I pulled my dress off. I quickly put on a top and some pants, then my boots. I looked at them before heading off. Peter, Marcello and Raivis were red faced.

"Keep Lili safe boys. I'm counting on you."

"Right." They saluted. I ran down the hall and out to the deck. Things were just as hectic as when I left. People were running everywhere trying to get the water off the ship. I ran to help but bumped into Antonio.

"Roxi? What are you doing out here? You should be with the kids!" He yelled. God this rain was loud.

"They're fine, and you need help!" I yell

"What can you do? You're just a woman!" He yelled. I really wanted to slap with but before I could, the ship tilted and he fell over the edge. I felt my adrenaline kick in as I grabbed his pony tail and pulled him back with such force his hat went flying, I flip him over, and he fell on his head unconscious.

"Oh my god!" I felt his pulse. Ok there was a steady beat he's ok. I stood up and lifted his arm up and slung it over my shoulder. God he was heavy. I mean I' not small, and Antonio's not big, but damn! He's heavy! I started for a place to put him, the ice cold rain stabbing me like knives. On the way I ran into Gilbert who was carrying a bucket, it dropped it when he saw Antonio.

"What happened?" He asked turning pale. (Ya' know if you think about it that's kind of impossible since Gilbert is albino)

"Does it matter? Just help me! He's heavy." He nodded and helped me carry Antonio. We found a place in an empty hallway, and set him down.

"OH MY GOD!" We turned around and saw Lovi running up to us tears forming in his eyes, or was that just the rain? "WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE OK?"

"I'll explain latter and he's alive, but he might have a concoction." A loud blast of thunder.

"Look we gotta get back out there, Roxi, stay with the captain." Gilbert ordered. Wow I had never seen Gilbert like this before.

"NO!" Lovi and I both yelled

"I'm going back out!"

"I'm staying with him." Lovi and I looked at each other and nodded. I ran back to the deck before Gilbert could stop me. When I came out people where running around and panicking. I started to cry.

I am I going to die?

_ Everyone is in black. Nikki is next to me tears streaming down her face. Nikki crying? Never. She didn't cry when her mother died. True she didn't know her very well. She didn't cry when her brother Aaron died. In fact she didn't care, neither did any of her sibling for that matter. Now here we are at Siyura's funeral. Her oldest sister. She died much too young. _

_ I turn my head at Nikki, her normally spikey red hair is brushed and calm, her blue eyes lacking their spark and slightly sadistic charm. I pull her into a small hug, and look down into the cascade at Siyura, then looking back at Nikki._

_ "Shh, it's ok." I told her._

_ "No it's not fuckin' ok." She said, her Irish accent as strong as ever. "Everyone I love keeps dyin' on me." _

_ "I'm still here." I tell her smoothing her hair._

_ "And I tank yer' fer' dat. But promise meh, you'll let me die first alright?" She looked down at me, her eyes back to normal._

_ "Alright, but I won't be far behind." I say flashing her a smile. She returns it. That's the first time I saw her smile since the death, and I was pleased I made it happen. _

No. I'm not going to die. Not before Nikki. I look up at the masses, there were still up….. Then it hit me. I found my voice and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"ARE YOU ALL THIK? TAKE THE DAMN MASSES DOWN!" Most stop to look at me questionably. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE SAVE ANTONIO'S SHIP! Oh you're all good for nothing I said before anyone moved and started climbing to take the sails down. A few people followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the storm had passed everyone, except those who were hurt, was helping in the cleanup. Thankfully the list of hurt is small, and no one is seriously hurt. The worst was Berwald. He was cut by a spilt piece of wood on his upper arm, the cut was fairly deep but was treated quickly by Tino. Berwald didn't even flinch when he got the stitches. And this is without any anesthetics.

Antonio had the second worse; he slammed his head pretty hard, and probably just needs some rest. Which he got plenty of, no thanks to him. He tried getting out of bed hourly. Eventually Lovi, for lack of better words, flipped shit on him and locked the two of them in their room for a few hours. I had to walk passed there a few times, and sadly I pressed my ear against the door trying to hear.

"Dammit Antonio. Ahh~ don't move around too much." Lovi said breathlessly.

"Why mi amor? I feel fine!" Just as he said this a loud thump was heard followed by a "MERIDA!"

"That's why." I giggled to myself as I continued walking.

XXXXXXXXXX

A few days after the storm, Antonio cornered me.

"Roxi, I never really thanked you for saving me, so thank you!" He said beaming

"It's no problem!" I said flashing a grin.

"And I'm sorry about what I said. It's now apparent to me that you are as strong as any man on this ship and-"

"It's cool, don't freak out over it, it all water under the bridge, or boat in this case." Bad pun…..

"Ok as long as you're not offended." He said

"I was at the time but then I realized in this time women are still considered less than men."

"Oh in your time are they equals?" I nodded. "Hmm interesting, well it's certain I'll never underestimate a woman again. And thanks again, I'm in your debt!" Then he ran off.

** Sorry for the wait! But it's here! How was it? TELL MEH!~~~~~**


	4. Sex and Fireworks Que?

Sex and Fireworks…. Que? 

"Look Alfred we're really sorry. It's just with the storm and everything; we just didn't remember your birthday. In fact you just remembered yourself!" Arthur said

"Ha, I guess you're right~"

"Idiot."

"Hey, big brother that was mean!" Alfred said

"You're impossibly thick."

"Well at least I'm not-" I start to tune them out. I sigh. I look over the ship's edge at the water. The sun is just rising, painting the normally blue sea different shapes of purple. It had been two weeks since the storm, and we were nearing Cuba.

"Alfred-kun. I have an idea of what we could do to celebrate yours and Matthew's birthday." Kiku said coming up to them.

"How?" He asked

"We'll my brother stashed some fireworks from last time we we're in China, and we could shoot them."

"That sounds great!" He said quickly pulling Kiku into a hug. "I could hold you close under the bright lights and-"

"Alfred-Kun, please not in front of people. Where is your honor?" Alfred then whispered something in his ear that made Kiku's face turn red. "Alfred! That is dishonorable!" Alfred started chuckling.

"Well I can't wait to see the fireworks!" I say helping Kiku out a bit. Alfred nodded.

"Yeah! It'll be great!"

A few hours later the entire crew was sitting on the deck, I somehow ended up next to Francis, because Arthur was forced to sit with his brothers for a bit. Francis and I we're making small talk. I didn't really know him that well but, he seemed very nice. Then the fireworks started.

First a red one shot up into the sky. It looked different from the ones I was used to but it was beautiful none the less. I sighed. I always loved fireworks. They are just so beautiful. The way they light up the night sky and take your breath away. I looked around a bit. I saw Alfred holding Kiku in his lap, while Kiku's face looked like an apple. Gilbert had his arms around Matt, starring up into the sky. Ivan wasn't looking at the fireworks but at Yaoi who was setting them off.

Roderich and Vash we're sitting next to each other, silently holding hands, while Lili was babbling to Vash about how pretty the fireworks looked. Peter was looking up at the sky while Marcello would steel a glance at him every now and then blushing slightly. Tino and Berwald were right behind them, both looking up into the sky. Berwald had his arm around Tino.

Feliciano and Ludwig were leaning over the side of the ship. Feli had grabbed Ludwig's arm holding him, while he was just blushing, but didn't push Feli away. Feliks and Toris were just sitting arms linked, with Eduard and Raivis. Raivis was leaning against Eduard, and Eduard put an arm around him. He held him there very sweetly, and tenderly, almost like a mother, but there was a passionate undertone of a lover.

Heracles looked very sleepy as he lie down and put his head in Sadiq's lap. Sadiq was mindlessly played with his hair, starring at the fireworks. Heracles closed his eyes, looking at peace with the world, as a random cat curled up on his stomach.

Antonio and Lovino we're standing alone a little out of view from the others, but from up here I could see them. Antonio held him from behind and put his head on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino sighed and gave in leaning back against the Spaniard. Once again I felt that awkward pang in my heart as I pulled back.

"Ah the sight of l'amour. Isn't it amazing?" I heard Francis say next to me. I nodded. "Falling in love is a great feeling no?"

"Yeah….. But how do you know if that person loves you back?" I asked him

"It depends on the person. Just think about him… Or her, and the way they react to things you do.

I closed my eyes, and remembered. His face flowed into my mind. The choppy, messy blonde hair. His big blue eyes that sparkled. His tan sun kissed skin, but it was too back he always hid behind that damn orange hoodie. I remembered the first time I pulled his hood down, he blushed deeply. Now that I think on it. Every time I touched him he blushed…. Shit.

"L'amour is everywhere tonight." Francis said pulling me from my thought. "Now Miss Roxi I hate to leave you but I need to get a piece of this l'amour myself~" He said practically skipping towards Arthur. I smiled.

Maybe, I'm stuck here on this ship but it can't be so bad. I mean I am on a ship of gay pirates who look like Hetalia characters. How can that possible be bad?

…

…

…

Dammit…. I just jinxed myself didn't I

The next day I was heading toward my room, but Antonio cut me off.

"Miss Roxi, I have a favor to ask." He said

"What is it?" I ask

"Well…. Lovi and I have been uhh….. Having some issues in the bedroom and….. I want to umm…. " I blushed…. "Well he said I smelt bad last time we had sex and I was wondering if you could help me…"

"You want a make-over?" I asked

"A what?"

"It's something a lot of people do in my time, trust me if you and Lovi are having problems in there….. Then a sexy make-over is all you need and he'll be begging you for sex!" I say sweetly

"Ok, I'm gonna trust you on this….."

"You won't be sorry!" I grab his hand and lead him to his room. "Sit." I say pointing to his bed. I look at him. His hair is messy and greasy; his clothes are old and stained and are put together poorly. I sigh. "I've really got my work cut out for me. I wish I had my stuff…." I say mostly to myself.

_CLUNK_! I look and I see a chest that was not there 2 seconds ago. I open it all my tools are their….. A long with a power source….. "Da hell?" I say. "Whatever." I pull out some shampoo and conditioner. (AN/ Ok…. This part isn't going to make any sense… But in the end you'll see that this makes perfect sense.) "Take these. Use them in your hair. This on first, then this one. Now go take a shower." I know it's weird….. THEY HAVE SHOWERS ON THIS SHIP! Not that I'm complaining…

A few minutes he comes back in a random shirt and random pants.

"Sit." I said indicating the chair in front of me. He did so. I pull out my comb and comb out his hair. "Hmm you need a haircut."

"Please don't take my pony tail….."

"Don't worry I won't~" I layered up the top so it was short and choppy but I left a part long and put that in a low pony. Then I jump into his closet and quickly find something good. I pull out a low cut silky white shirt, tight fitting black pants, also tight fitting black boots, and a clean red jacket. I toss them to him and he exited the room and quickly came back dressed.

"Wow." I say "Yeah you're getting laid tonight. But there's something missing….." I pull out my eye liner…. I'm not even gonna ask how my stuff got here. I walk up to him and put it around his eyes. "Yeah there we go."

He looked in the mirror, and his eyes lit up.

"My eyes… They look so green…"

"It's the eye liner."

"That pen thing you put on my eye?"

"Yup."

"I like it~"

"Most gay men do….."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, just go have sex."

Lovino P.O.V

I hadn't seen Antonio all day. I hope he wasn't mad about what I had said last night…. I slam my head into the pillow on our bed.

"I can't do anything right…." I mumbled into the pillow. A few seconds later the door clicks open and I jump. Oh it was just Antonio…. Wait a second… When did he become…. So…..

Sexy?

I mean he was always sexy but now it was freaky how sexy he was.

"Lo siento Lovi. Miss Roxi was helping me with something and Francis was trying extra hard to get me in bed with him, I wanted to come see you for hours now but-" I stopped listening. He looked so different. His hair was now choppy and messy but it looked like it was meant to be that way. His hair was also, shiny and soft looking. I wanted to run my fingers through it. His clothes looked new and fit him rather well. And that smell. He smelled… So… Irrespirable… And don't even get me started on his eyes. They we're brighter and sexier than normal and oh god the things I want to do to him right now I-

Snap out of it Lovino you sound like a girl. Be a man. Take this sexy piece of ass down and-

You're not helping either…. Stupid brain.

Whatever. JUST GET FUCKED!

"Lovi~ Are you ok?"

"Antonio. Shut the fuck up and get over here and fuck me." His eyes darkened.

"With pleasure mi amor~"

No P.O.V

(Im so not writing smut in first person. SO yeah basically if you don't read smut you should stop here.)

Lovino jumped, threw his arms around Antonio's neck and connected their lips with such urgency Antonio forgot to breathe. He pulled back to breathe and Lovino put his lips to the Spaniard's neck, putting his hands into Antonio's hair. Which was as soft as it looked.

Antonio was having a hard time breathing. Lovino had never been this feisty. He made a mental note to thank Roxi for the "make-over" It really worked. Antonio let out a small moan, as Lovino bit at the nip of his neck. Antonio threw his jacket across the room and pulled the silk shirt over his head.

Lovino ran his fingers up and down Antonio's chest. Tracing his abs, and teasing his nipples until they stood out strait. Lovino's hands soon found Antonio's butt, giving it a light squeeze.

"Turn around." Lovino ordered. Antonio did so, finding this exchange in power both thrilling and odd at the same time. "Hmm. Yeah these pants are not coming off tonight."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Antonio asked

"Well~ you probably don't know this but these pants make your ass look great. So great it's sinful." He paused "Don't worry I have every intention for you to fuck me but the pants stay on."

Antonio turned back around; Lovi had this crazy lustful glint in his eyes. The look ignited a flame inside of Antonio. He tackled Lovino quickly removing any article of clothing on the man. Then just to be a tease, Antonio grabbed Lovino's curl and gave a slow, but forceful tug.

"Ahh~…. Nghh Antonio~" Antonio smiled, and slowly slid his fingers from the base to the tip a few times, watching Lovino's face redden. He soon got bored of the curl and moved down to his manhood, taking the shaft into his mouth.

"Oh~ Cazzo Antonio ~ Si prega di più! Ho bisogno di molto di più!" He practically yelled. Antonio's head bobbed up and down Lovion's shaft, sliding his tongue around, and sucking slightly. After a few minutes Lovino came into his mouth. Antonio swallowed it.

"Oh Lovino~ you can't be done yet. We have so much more to do~" He put his right hand by Lovino's mouth. Lovi quickly sucked on three of his fingers. Then Antonio inserted one.

Lovino's hips buckled. Then another one was added, and Antonio used a scissoring motion to widen Lovino (not that he really needed it)

He then added a third finger and thrusted the three. He soon found Lovino's prostate and took out the three fingers. Lovino made a small noise in protest, which was silenced by a thrust of Antonio's mad hood.

"Oh god!"

"Oh you like it when I'm rough?" His only response was a growl. "I'll take that as a yes." After a few minutes of thrusting Antonio hit his prostate yet again. Lovino let out a string of Italian curses. Antonio smirked.

He hit that spot over and over again as hard as he could.

"GESU 'CRISTO! Più, più, più. Ho bisogno di più. Non si fermano. Oh dio che sto per- AHHHH!" He screamed as he came between their stomachs. Antonio came as Lovino tightened around him.

"Dios mio. Lovi Te amo." He said as he collapsed beside Lovino.

"Ti amo troppo. Bastardo." Antonio smiled and pulled the other man close and fell asleep.

**What now! I cracked… And wrote smut… Opps. Whatever. I hoped you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait! :D **


End file.
